pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I'll stay safe, I promis ;) Besides I don't think anything would happen at this point since I'm leaving the day after tomorrow so snegon MICHAEL BAY? EXPLOSIONS! EVERYTHING GOES KABOOOOOOM! And okk goodnight to you sama This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) More like Michael Bae ;) GOOD MORNING LOVELY, SUNSHINE I'll be leaving Friday night at around 8 or 9 or 10 pm? I forgot exactly but I'll be at home by like 7 am, snegon, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) LOL FREAKING MICHAEL BUBLÉ Michael Bubbles ;) Yeaaaah I'll just sleep on the plane or read. And I DID? LOL. My bad, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:56, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I DO NOT LIKE HIS NAME OR HIS MUSIC. So yes! Michael x Bubbles K. Planny-poos are all I diddly-do! HOW WAS THE REST OF THE STREAM, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:03, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Seriously, I don't know what everyone sees in him. I don't think his voice is all that and a bag of chips, as my friends have stated otherwise... snegon. ALSO HIS LAST NAME GIVES ME HIVES EVERY TIME I SAY IT. "Bublé" BOOB LEI. Anyways that sounds like FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN FUN I WANNA GO. Her design is pretty nice in terms of colors but tbh, her name is booby, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:15, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I know what you mean. It's a bit expressionless like he doesn't actually feel what the song lyrics mean. It's like he doesn't have any soul to his voice and it's flat, momma. I wish I could join too but gomen asai, if it wasn't for me being stupid my laptop might not have broken >___<" I didn't know Tiara had a dad... HM! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Well then. GOD I HATE HIM, SAME FOR BIEBER. I actually used to love him but he's grown up into a momma and I hate him now. I guess... But this is gonna cost me a fortune UGH D: A DUDE WITH A BEARD WITH LAST NAME BOOBOWSKI. Should been Beardowski. Male with jugs. EUGH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:38, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Freaking hate him now, chicky momom IM SO GOTH AND FULL OF DESPAIR AND ANGST, MY INNER TURMOIL FORCES ME TO BLAME MYSELF FOR EVERYTHING YOU GOT SOME BIG COCONUTS, LADY!!!! K This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I SAY THAT RANDOMLY SOMETIMES LIKE AIYAH WHATS THE POINT OF LOVE IF ALL YOU FEEL IS HATE?!?!?!!! Yeah, not to mention they actually touched them for a second. That's when I jumped and got the FOOP out of there. Freaking kids... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:36, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Double the mom, double the fun ;) WH- LOL I REMEMBER THAT COMMENT but he's a now so snegon, he only like sigma and considers her a sissy-poo Yeaaah... That was a bad day for me... AND THEY SQUEEZED TOO SO IT HURT LIKE HELL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC) SONSON Yeah I prefer Theta as being a, and having no romantic feelings whatsoever for someone. I originally made him just as a love interest for Sigma, but I think the a thing helps in giving him his own personality and standing alone. I KNOW IT WAS AWFUL! I get kids can be curious but you don't do that to a random stranger in the airport! UGH! And their effing grandma grandpa person was asleep and didn't control them, snegon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:22, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Swell, MOMMA!!!!!!!! SIGMA WOULD JULIE SU OH GOD! Yeah... It's really stupid! I told my parents but they just kinda laughed it off because it was some kids... But still ugh... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:30, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Sigma and Theta got to repopulate UGH Other kid at my school... DO YOU MEAN THE KID THAT DRANK MY WATER AND TOUCHED THE BOTTLE WITH HIS LIPPIES? I mean there are a lot of snorts at my school so snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) STILL REPOPULATING "We gotta repopulate Zak" AAAAAH! Huh what? Is it that guy from Valentine's Day? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) WAIt WH Okay that makes sense WE GOTTA REPOPULATE KESSY!!! Uhhhh... Nevrrmind. But what did you mean before? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:32, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Kestrel's just being a tsundere and secretly loves him and wants to marry him. AH. Yeah, that was another bad day for me... mnehhh... AS SOON AS YOU SAID THAT I JUMPED OUT OF MY SEAT AND BEGAN BREATHING HEAVILY. OKAY I NOW KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT AND MOMMA MIA. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Meanwhile I can't get a normal guy to chase after me... just random people... -_____-""" YEAH HE CAN GO WITH THAT PILE OF OHS, I MEAN MY GOD. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Just like throw em in a pile. And they lie there like oh? Oh. The comma at the end though; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Rot like a apple, tast e nummy, GOD OF SEMICOLONS, MASTER OF PUNCTUATION!; :; This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:02, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Impeccable grammar, impeccable boot I;:, YOU KNO U LCID IR!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC), I meant to say love it but it came out as that so snob SNEGON BOT SMIB NOT SNOB OI OU!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:27, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I've found you, you fake hedgehog! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) //stuffs a bunch of comic sans in yo mouth// Well, I think I've made my POINT. //bites off the f in faker// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, July 31, 2014 (UTC) In Wizard101 too? As well? When you have comic sans in a game, THATS HOW YOU KNOW ITLL BE GRRRRRRREAT! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:04, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Tbh though, I think all games should use wingdings as a font ITS THE BEST This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:17, July 31, 2014 (UTC) sweet EVERLOVING LOOOOOOORD I WAS SO OH WHEN I JOINED This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:37, July 31, 2014 (UTC) YAY, ANOTHER KNUX LOVER OH MY GOD WTH WAS WRONG WITH ME <3 ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:53, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaah... I just liked him. Not my favorite but he's cool, he's also the easiest Sonic character for me to draw. I was obsessed with Shadow when I first got on the wiki, snegon. YEAH, FREAKING BROTH. I used to hate it because that frog chick from effing MySims kept saying frog broth so yeah. Moist broth! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:49, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Really? Well yeah, I guess now that you mention it his head is shaped differently. You got the pointy nose, the dreadlocks, the oval head, snegon. WHY DID I EVER THINK SHADAMY WAS OKAY MY GOD. Yeaaaah it was weird! And she kept saying it too so it really rustled my snegons. CHUNKY BROTH WOULD BE... DISCUSTAAAAANG! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah freaking HIS HUGE OL FOREHEAD. It seems pretty easy to draw when you look at it but it's NOT, it's really hard, snegon. I think you lost some respect for me when I announced that, LEEEL. Ew... Mushrooms are grody. I only like looking at the huge ones in the store but I hear when they're old they get rubbery? BLECH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:27, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Everything wrong that could happen to Knackles, Happens to Knackles. I WAS PROBABLY HIGH OFF OF CHEEZITS WHEN I WROTE SONELISE, WTF Ew!! That's totally gross... BLECH! Probably tastes like GARBEDG. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAAAH... I felt really bad for Lippies V.3 Knux... ;( SODIUM CHLORIDE OU! Mushroom frog broth? DISCUSTING! Almost as bad as PURINA! Tastes like GARBEDG. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, just- Poor Knuckles. He never deserved that Sonic Boom design. He didn't deserve booby Rouge. He didn't deserve Lippies V.3. Sigh. IF YOU DON'T SHIP SONELISE, OU! I HATE CHU! Well, momma. CHUNKY AND MOIST UPPY BUTT! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:25, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Knuckles has been through a lot of crap, tbh. At least LIPPIES V.3 isn't actually canon. MEANWHILE, EVERYTHING ELSE IS CANON! SNOOORT! I'm so happy I get to eat PIZZA HUT. Upsilon with the body of a Beyoncé recolor. How sugoi! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:56, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Basically that's me too... I'm not obsessed with Shadow anymore yet my google email is still like SHADOW IZ DA BESTEST!!! God. YEAH I FREAKING LOVE PIZZA HUT! I only get it once or twice a year but when I do, IT'S A PARTY. Also, SONIC THE PIZZAHOG. Downright kimochi. They must be doing a stream or something, nya, rawr. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:03, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAH my email account is totally snortay. I remember when I first saw your email I was like "OU? OU." There's an option where you can change the name of your email address? Snegon! Only once or twice a year because there's not one in our town and we'd have to go a long way's out for one. But since we're close and on a trip... ye. SOONAC AND KNACKLES Well, you know how sometimes 111 waits for a long time before finally putting it on air? Maybe that's it. Or maybe they just left chat because it was boring or something, idk. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OHHH okay. It's kinda like rapping spelling to me... DAWWWWG! #supahswag ;) what if we both lived in boom town BORN IN DA BOOM TOWN HOSPITAAAAL AIM'E' RHO'S, Oh, well then. I guess everyone just left chat... HMM HMM! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I saw u in der wit sAttic ct You saying oh because you're excited he's there, eh ;) YEAAH! AND IT TURNS OUT WERE TWINS BUT YOURE SECRETLY A VAMPIRE AND YOURE GOTH, AND IM A PREP WHO WEARS PINK ALL THE TIME! AHA! WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:52, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't be so tsundere, Kni We all know how you feel inside ;) >3< I'M GIVING A SHADE A DUCK FACE I was actually referencing some stupid oh book series I read as a kid but LEEEEL SURE! Obviously you're goth. GOTH THETA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) YEAH AND THE SHADE IS A TOTAL HIPSTER CHICK TOO OU! Naw that's the Parent Trap you're thinking of. In this story one of the sisters is a vampire, and the mom is dead. I think it was called MY SISTER THE VAMPIRE or something totally cliche like that. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:13, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL just a tiny shade and Trevor being BESTIES. BESTEST OF FRIENDS! I LOVE SAYING OU! NOW. It's like oh but with more umph. OU! OBVIOUSLY! AND MILK? AS WELL? MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE it's sad to say that's an actual tv show This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Andrew? Who? Hngh! That sounds oh... where is that from...? IS THAT FOR AN ACTUAL FAN CHARACTER BECAUSE IF IT IS THEN I CALL OP! Hmmm... that probably would be kinda oh... Peanut butter and Oreos I mean. SO MUCH SUGAR! SUGAR RUSH. VAMPIRE DIARIES! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, August 1, 2014 (UTC) 40 MINUTES STREAM? OH YEAAAH PIGGY THE PIG! ALSO, DUCKY THE DUCK. IS THAT A SONG? WELL THEN. Tuff Luck the Vampire SLAYER TUFF LUCK ALWAYS REMINDS ME OF TUFF PUPPY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:42, August 1, 2014 (UTC) okay NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! I think I just didn't know right off the bat because I've heard of a lot of things with the name Andrew in it, so snegon. No I saw Wreck-It-Ralph! I just didn't know the lyrics to the song... Also I barely even paid attention to the soundtrack, I was focused on the animation and SANIC CAMEO. YEAH, THE DOG IS BUFF AND VOICES BY SPENCER everyone in that show is your stereotypical secret agent personalities: The sensible sidekick lady with the bodysuit, the smart guy, the serious boss... BLECH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, snegon. Lovely chat. ... You're right, that was the only reason I went to see that movie. That little ten second cameo. Came for Sonic, stayed for everything else. OWEN AND THAT PUPPY GUY DUDLEY OR WHATEVER SHOULD BE BROS! Wh- She's fine in the show, she's not flirtatious or creepy or whatever. I actually like her because she's the only one with some sense in the show. It's just that I've seen creepy fan art of her... It's like that moment when you find snorty fan art of Sandy Cheeks... *insert DEEEUGHUGHHHHH fish* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:00, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I had absolutely no clue what the movie premise was beforehand, or about the video games, or anything. I just went because SOONAC. I remember yelping a little once I saw him on the screen. Nobody said anything yet here I am, screaming a lil' bit. SO PRO. Yeah, she's not flirty. I don't even think in the show the cat chick and the dog dood get together. But if you mean snorty as in stupid, then yes, he's downright stupid. MADE BY BUTCH HARTMAN! BLECH, that one Spongebob fan art changed my life forever. Sandy was really booby and Spongebob was muscular and shirtless. AND IT WAS SERIOUS. Also, EMO SPONGEBOB. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:10, August 1, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I know I'm shallow. Yeah... that was a dark time... I FANGIRL OVER EVERYTHING! Although I actually saw the movie in 2013 in my school's theatre, because it was made in 2012, right? So I was a bit late to the party... Anyways it was when I first got into the fandom and I was excited so SHOOSH. I mean not smart stupid, but kind of just stupid stupid... BUTCH HARTMAN MADE SO MANY NICKELODEON TV SHOWS. Fairly Oddparents, Danny Phantom, TUFF Puppy... SNEGON. It was just creepy... and sorry I reminded you. ;( Just don't bring it up around him, it seems as though he's forgotten to even draw it. I KEEP SEEING THAT PICTURE IN RANDOM SPONGEBOB COMPILATIONS ON YOUTUBE... LIKE WHY EMO SPONGEBOB? WHY EMO? WHY SPONGEBOB?! I could see Squidward BUT WHY SPONGEBOB?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:22, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You might mean a neutral feeling? Mutual's when a feeling or idea is shared between people. Neutral's more like you're on neither side. In this case I'm not a super fangirl, but I'm not totally against the characters either. Maybe that's not it? Snegon. Yeah, just like don't even mention it to him. We already talked about before on certain ohs and ughs. GOD. IT WAS SOMEONE'S ICON? THAT'S ACTUALLY REALLY FUNNY LOL. "My original character, Death the Sponge." This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:34, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Nonono it's okay! I don't mind when you do it. It was a thing I knew off the top of my head so I didn't mind. Plus, you're a bestie, so it's cool. I SHIP MY FANCHARACTER WITH SOONAC! IF YOU DON'T SUPPORT SOONSUE THEN YOU CAN SHOW YOURSELF OUT THE DOOR! 'Kay. K. He does remember a lot of things... hm. Hopefully it was a joke. I'M EMO AND GOFFICK! DEATH THE KID IS AWESOME. HE'S VOICED BY TODD HABERKORN AND HE HAS A THING FOR SYMMETRY AND GUNS AND HE'S RAD. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:51, August 1, 2014 (UTC) BESTIES WE GO SHOPPING AT DA MALL! ... Soon... SUE!!! SOONAC EKs MARI SUE YEAH LIKE PLEASE DONT REMEMBERER REMEMBERRR DECEMBERR DONT SURRENDERR Theta with a spiky choker, all black clothes, and the bangs cover all of his face. He wears a lot of dark clothing, but not really EMO. After all, he IS the son of a Grim Reaper. GRIM REAPERRRR! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:03, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply there was some ohs I had to attend to. Anyways yeah I don't usually like shopping, but when it's game shopping or shopping for small things like SHOES or something then I honestly don't mind. Clothes shopping rustles my jimmies, though. I CAN WALK NORMALLY IN SIX INCH HEELS. LOVE trying in random oh shoes in the shoe store. Much fun, such shoes. Wow. K. If War is Theta's brother, that means Upsilon is War's half cousin. WELCOME TO THE FAMIRY OH MY GOD WH- LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Wait, so let me get this straight: After what he did to you, he came into your house, cooked his barbecue, and when you left the back lights on he screamed at you in your own home? UMMMMMMM... WHAT THE HELL? Can he just like go away? CAN HE? Not too much, no... unless I'm going with someone who isn't annoying and is like "TRY ALL TEN OF THESE ON, NO IFS AND/OR BUTS!" I'm trying to think of a way where that could work... like either Theta's dad was adopted into the Underwood mink family or something but snegon. ITS A GREAT THOUGHT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay... then that's even SNORTIES that he turned them on in the first place. WTH. I think I kind of sort of know what you're talking about... hm. Anyways well he's gonna leave soon, right? That's something...! YEAH WHEN PEOPLE EFFING DO THAT IT'S LIKE... Don't. I have a special taste in clothes and I know what tops I like that flatter me, but then my mom or someone else chooses either old timey, baggy clothes or something way too tight and revealing so... AAAAAAAH. Yeah not blood-related, but they're technically cousins and they're supar dupar frands. I can't play it on my phone, sorry... I don't know what it is either. Maybe it's something like HMM HMM or whatever, snegon. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:31, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry that happened... ;( THAT'S REALLY SNORTY, SNEEEEEGOOOOOON D: Yeah it's either those snorty tops or booty shorts or something else random that shows cleavage and OH. I WANT TO KNOW TOO NOW! But I'm sure it's fine. Why would he even upload it on the wiki anyways though... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:47, August 1, 2014 (UTC) MOMMA POO! I love how our parents say we'll enjoy things when we're older yet it's PRETTY OBVIOUS WE HATE THEM WITH A PASSION AND WE'LL NEVER DO IT! God, yeah I know what you mean. That basically goes for my swimsuits, they're really low v-neck, which is kind of not good? Considering the fact that my chest area is larger than it is for most girls my age (I ABSOLUTELY HATE THAT, MY GOD) with the low v-neck it looks snorty to the max. UGH. LOL IT WAS? FANTASTO. Brand ecks. BRANDI AND MR. WHISKERS, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) DRANK DAT BABEE LAFF GASS Yeah, seriously! I think we're old enough to make our own decisions on what we want to do in life so STOP TRYING TO SET YOUR DECISIONS IN STONE! Aiyah! Sometimes, I just HATE swimming. I don't like the water and swimsuits are snorty, and my mom whenever she sees people wearing bikinis she asks me, "Why won't you wear that?" MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M A TEENAGER AND I SHOULDN'T WEAR REVEALING SWIMSUITS! Nya. Brandi and Mr. Whiskers was my childhood, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:23, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Badbooty, rooty toot toot! WH- My parents haven't even given me the talk I don't think. I think they already know I know. From all the ughs at my school to the ohs in the media I'm bound to know already so snegon. I can't bring myself to wear a bikini because OU! Too much skin for me. I prefer tankinis if anything. Yeah... like those creepy DOODS on the bus... GOD! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) WHY DID I EVER THINK IT WAS BOOTY CLAPPING oh yeah that's annoying too. That's makes me sad because it's like swearing: it seems as though people have a hard time having a conversation and not bringing it up or saying it. They're like one pieces but they're not... YEAH THOSE EFFING GUYS! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:48, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, when ya booty big enough to the point where it can clap and flap, you gotta rock what you got! WHAT? I'M GOING TO BRING UP SHADYNASTY IN A RANDOM POINT IN THIS CONVERSATION! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE WHY I BROUGHT IT UP BUT I'M DOING IT ANYWAYS! YEAAAH it's kinda... Oh! MY TOWN IS SO CREEPY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:22, August 1, 2014 (UTC) LOL, I LOVE YOUR REACTION TO THAT HAHAHHA! Innuendos in movies! Noises coming from the bedroom? FUNNY! AHAHHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS FAMILY FUN, COMEDY GOLD! Not. IT IS, REALLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:35, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Did you say something about sticks? YOU OBVIOUSLY MEAN A PENIS! AHAHAHAHAH! What's that you said about balls? I'M GOING TO LAUGH NOW SINCE I AM IMMATURE! Your town sounds like it has a lot of snorties in it... MOVE TO BOOM TOWN! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:50, August 1, 2014 (UTC) "Hey man. Can you bring those balls over here?" "WAHAAAAAA HE SAID BALLS" god. GOD!! WHERE IS BOOM TOWN EVEN FROM ANYWAYS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:01, August 1, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SO THATS WHERE UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE CAME FROM? LOL! I LOVE THAT. Anyways momma, I don't see how Uncle Jalapeño could be racist, then again everyone says everything is racist nowadays. "That's a black cat!" "YOURE RACIST!!!!!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:12, August 1, 2014 (UTC)